1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water hose coiler, more particularly to a flat water hose coiler that can be operated in both directions for releasing or coiling the water hose.
2. Description of the Related Art
The collection of water hose relies on the application of coilers, which enables the user to coil water hoses quicker, more convenient, and neater. Further, the coiled water hose can have a better protection to prevent the water hose from being twisted, bent, or folded improperly and keeps the original shape of the hose to maintain the life of the water hose.
More considerations have been taken into account for the circular elastic hose or the thin and flat water hose made of waterproof cloth as those in the traditional hose coilers, but none for a special shaped elastic flat water hose has been disclosed.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a flat water hose coiler for coiling a flat water hose more quickly and convenient, protecting the hose better and extending the life of the water hose; the coiler will accommodate the two water hoses on both sides of the water accommodating space, such that the coiling and releasing of the water hoses on both sides can be performed independently without interfering with each other; the two independent water hoses can be interconnected by means of the structures of the main shaft and the connecting shaft, such that the water passages in the water hose regardless in the coiling or releasing state can be kept smooth.
To accomplish the foregoing objective, the present invention comprises a hollow main shaft pivotally passing through a central hole of a middle partition; a water hose connecting section and a water outlet protruded outward from the hose body; the water hose connecting section is for connecting a flat water hose, and the water outlet and is connected to a connecting shaft outside the hose; a water hose connecting section is also disposed on the outside of the main shaft for connecting another flat water hose; the main shaft and the connecting shaft at their outer end each has a side ring cover; rotating the side ring cover can coil or release the flat water hose.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, its structure, innovative features, and performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.